


坦荡 27

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 27

坦荡

 

CP：赫海 

HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 床伴变真爱预警

双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深

 

 

先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海

 

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

 

注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

(居然被屏蔽？？？这章怎么了嘛？？)

 

（比想象中来的温和，请放心观看）

（下一章还是这个剧情，但是这次虎虎跟不渡不一样，不打人）

 

（二十七）

 

 

李东海没再多做纠缠，直接放李赫宰进了自己家，两个人一前一后走到客厅。

李赫宰甚至不敢坐下，他焦急地等待着李东海对他们这段关系的最终审判。

他知道他和李东海今天有一场硬仗要打，他同样知道今天无论如何他都不能再对李东海的退让妥协。

这和以往不一样，这不是年少时那些从一开始就注定不会长久的感情。

他花了这么长的时间才敢认清的真心，注定了他和李东海一定会在一起纠缠一辈子。

他不可能放弃这段感情。

 

“如果只是为了这件事，”李东海从电视柜底下掏出了几个套子，一瓶润滑，这是他和李赫宰年初看完日出回来一起买的，“其实也没必要像现在这样尴尬。”

 

他听着李赫宰的安排，跟他一起去汉江边看了日出拍了照，那个时候他心里莫名产生了些久违的悸动。

哪怕他们看日出也是出于为粉丝服务，粉丝很乐意看到他们的关系同往常一样亲密无间，尤其是兵役结束后的人气空白期。

所以当李赫宰跟他提出要去看日出的时候，他想也没想就答应了，这是他义务，抛开这一切来谈，他也愿意跟李赫宰一起看日出。

 

新年的第一场日出，跟最重要的人一起看，这样意味着他们一整年都不会分开。

 

2017年的最后一个晚上他突然产生了干脆对现实妥协的无力感。

无论那个答案能不能从李赫宰口中说出来，都无所谓了。

他执着于的那个答案可能一辈子都不会从李赫宰嘴里说出来了，他们也许永远不会像他期待的那样肆无忌惮地宣布他们的亲密。

但他会一直站在李赫宰身边不是吗？就算这段关系连他们自己都不敢下定义，究竟是不是爱情。

也差不多是一种蹩脚的独一无二，这样他勉强也能算作李赫宰的特殊存在，很难有人替代。

 

就算没有答案......

其实也不必执着于答案。

 

汉江边看日出的人不少，他们看完日出拍了照片便带上口罩急匆匆地离开。

他把照片分享给李东海时摸到了李东海的手，凉沁沁的，便说要去买杯热饮暖暖手。

李东海掩饰着此时有些唐突的欣喜，任由李赫宰领着他走向离得最近的一家咖啡馆。

可惜即使现在太阳已经出来了，还是太早，街边很多店都还没来得及开门，他们只能退而求其次去了一旁的便利店。

便利店的店员是个小男孩，全程带着耳机根本没在关注过早造访的他们到底和其他顾客有什么不同。

李赫宰从一边的保温箱里拿出了一罐咖啡递给李东海，先给他暖手，自己在里面挑挑拣拣也没找到喜欢的口味，悻悻地关上了保温箱，从旁边的货架上拿了包自己喜欢的饼干。

 

结账的时候李赫宰也不知道在想什么，从柜台前拿起一盒套子，还有一小瓶润滑，连带着咖啡和饼干一起结账。

店员依然戴着耳机，依然没有抬头看他们，熟练地用购物袋装好东西递给他们，然后继续坐回原位，似乎是在玩什么手机游戏，正是关键时机。

李赫宰把购物袋递给李东海，坏笑着说让他把那两件额外的礼物带回家。

李赫宰开玩笑说那是他送给李东海的礼物，李东海拎着购物袋握着咖啡，觉得咖啡凉得好像快了些，他还没来得及汲取多少温度，金属罐体很快就比他的手还凉了。

直到回到小区李东海也没说话，也就真的揣着那两件啼笑皆非的新年礼物回了家，没敢摆在显眼的位置，怕时不时上门的哥哥看见会多想。

又怕自己看了会忍不住笑自己没出息。

 

“我想清楚了，”李东海把套子往桌子上一扔，大大方方的摆在李赫宰面前，“如果只是为了这个，真的没关系。”

“在你和我还没找到恋人之前，互相解决一下，也不是不可以接受的事，对大家都好，之前不该对你那么说。”

他甚至走上前，拿起其中一个薄薄的包装轻轻刮了一下李赫宰的脸，极尽挑逗。

“反正这么多年也这么过来了不是吗，不差这几天。”

 

李赫宰知道李东海的意思，不过是想借着难听的话逼他就范。

哪怕他听到这些话心里再失望，也绝对不能在李东海面前表现出来，不然他就真的输了。

他输不起。

 

“本来一开始就是为了这个才在一起的。”

李东海见李赫宰站在原地一动不动，干脆自己先坐在沙发上，拿脚尖去蹭李赫宰的大腿。

这一招他以前经常用，李赫宰也很受用，如果是往日，多蹭两下现在他俩应该已经滚作一团撕都撕不开了。

可李赫宰还是站在原地，看向他的神情复杂又失落。

李东海咬咬牙，脚背蹭到李赫宰的两腿中间。

“不想要吗？”

“没关系的，真的没关系，这种事，”李东海见蹭来蹭去李赫宰也不为所动，干脆站起来，从背后搂着李赫宰，轻轻吸吮他斜方肌的位置，那里也是李赫宰的敏感带，“这种事不会有人当真的。”

 

“就算你这样说，我也不会放弃的，东海。”

“没关系，无所谓你放弃不放弃，”李东海说完继续他的动作，好像完全不在意李赫宰现在到底是深情还是绝望，他的动作和说的话都体现着他根本不在意李赫宰说了什么，“这也不会影响什么。”

“不做吗？”李东海干脆直接伸手，隔着裤子揉弄李赫宰的前端，那里早就热度惊人，他手刚附上去就笑了。

“你不是马上要去瑞士？”李东海又绕到他身前，推了他一把，直接把李赫宰推到了沙发上。

“走之前也吃一次拉面吧？恩？就像以前一样，每次有行程不方便之前，都先做个尽兴？”

 

他从来没在李赫宰面前说过这么多话，李东海想，他在李赫宰面前向来是口拙的，向来都只有他拿李赫宰没办法的份。

伤人的话一句又一句地砸向李赫宰，他居然从心痛中分辨出了些带着血的痛快。

原来说这些话，是这样的心情。

他看见李赫宰脸上万般纠结的神情，他知道李赫宰现在一定不会好过，说不定比他现在还要难过。

 

“以前不都是这样吗。”他加深了笑意手上的动作更大胆些，直接解开了李赫宰裤子的拉链，“你说的，在外面不方便，走之前先把一切都解决好。”

“和我做最舒服也是你说的，”这么多年过去怎么让李赫宰更兴奋是他最擅长的事了，他今天也没打算让李赫宰失望而归，“如果不是和我最舒服，我们的关系也不会持续这么久吧？”

又烦人又是个男人，真要在一起只会让他们一同陷入争议和指责当中，李赫宰那么聪明的人，怎么会想不到呢？

 

“我们是朋友啊，赫宰，互相帮助不是应该的吗？”

 

“东海，你觉得我们是朋友，对吗？朋友会做这样的事吗？”

 

李赫宰甚至有那么一瞬间真的恍惚了，李东海的满不在乎甚至真的让他有种他们这些年真的不过只是朋友偶尔“吃拉面”的关系。

这背后十几年来的所有拉扯，所有的试探，回应，挣扎，都不过是他一个人臆想出来的剧情。

他眼睁睁的看着李东海轻而易举挑起自己的欲望，又四两拨千斤的把自己所有的期许挡回来，仿佛那些表白都只是些从来没听过的笑话一样。

 

“难道不是吗？”李东海一脸疑问的模样，手上动作却还是没停，“只是互相解决需要，不必要负责也没什么负担。”

“你有女朋友的时候不就不需要了么，”说完觉得这样说听起来像是无理取闹，又再补充了一句，“我谈恋爱的话也不需要再来找你。”

“就像以前一样，以前我们都是这样。”

“你知道的，直到圭贤回来，都会很忙，估计没什么时间能好好谈恋爱，陪着恋人。”

“所以谈不了恋爱，又有需求的话，干脆互相解决，吃拉面，很正常。”

 

你看，多么体贴关怀的兄弟情。

连回归期间害怕惹出绯闻都帮他考虑到了。

 

“我想跟你在一起，不是为了互相解决。”

“我从来不觉得我们之间只是朋友，只是那些互相帮助吃拉面的关系，东海。”

“D&E是我们一起争取来的，不能......”

 

“如果今后我们的恋人不在意的话，D&E当然还可以继续下去。”

李东海伸手从桌子上拿过润//啊/滑，挤了些在手上，似乎铁了心今天就要跟李赫宰杠上。

这些年的口//啊/活手/啊//活没少做过，他摸一把就知道李赫宰现在可没有嘴上说的那么冷静。

“不过我们至少也要考虑恋人的感受对吧？万一你女朋友不喜欢你跟我这么亲近呢？”

“尤其是，我们还曾经是这样的关系。”

 

李赫宰一把拉住李东海还想要继续作恶的手。

 

“那我再说一遍。”

“没有女朋友，只有我们，只有D&E。”

 

“如果你始终觉得我们只是吃拉面的关系，至少也该问问我，问问我到底是怎么想的。”

“我从来不觉得我们只是吃拉面的关系，李东海，我还没有无耻到要跟自己的朋友吃拉面。”

“东海，现在我们都已经没有什么时间可以浪费了，就像你说的。”

“不想再把时间浪费在无谓的纠结上，我跟你想的一样。”

“我们在一起吧。”

“我不想再跟你分开了。”

 

他终于等到了他最想听到这个答案。

他幻想过无数次听到这个答案时自己的心情，该是什么样的欣喜若狂，又或者是如释重负。

而他现在只觉得很平静，给不出什么激烈反应的平静。

期待久了，所期待的那些东西其实就没那么重要了，在等待的过程中遭遇的那些心酸感受反而压过了那些本该得来的欣喜。

 

“嗯，知道了，”李东海的手还是没停，李赫宰还想再说什么，他干脆吻上他，没再给他说胡话的机会，“现在别说话了，浪费时间。”

他伸手握住李赫宰的前端，大拇指在铃口处绕了几圈，果不其然听见李赫宰喉头传出压抑的声音。

 

你看，他果然是最了解李赫宰的人。

 

“东海，”李赫宰挣开了李东海温柔的禁锢，李东海皱着眉头，很不情愿在情事中被打断，“我要跟你在一起不是为了这个。”

李东海看着他，仿佛在看什么很热闹的表演，但踩不到他的笑点上，只剩下尴尬。

 

“所以这么多年过去了，说这些还有什么意义吗？”

“一开始一直在拒绝的是你，现在不愿意停下来的还是你。”

 

“我现在知道，我一开始不该招惹你的。”

“如果你不愿意停下来，也没关系，在你愿意停下来之前我可以继续配合。”

 

“但是你要更多的，我给不了了。”

 

我再也拿不出什么能同你继续博弈的筹码了。

我早就把自己输得精光。

 

“你说跟我在一起不是为了这个。”

“那你告诉我，我们中间除了吃拉面的关系，还有什么呢？”

 

——TBC——


End file.
